


Patience

by Joking611



Series: The Incredible Story of Captain Shepard and the Love that Saved the Galaxy! Drabbles and Misc [22]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joking611/pseuds/Joking611
Summary: Hackett is retiring, and introduces Councilor Shepard to her new military liaisonIt does not go well
Relationships: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Series: The Incredible Story of Captain Shepard and the Love that Saved the Galaxy! Drabbles and Misc [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/789996
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70
Collections: MEFFW Secret Santa Exchange 2019





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daniscats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniscats/gifts).



> For the 2019 MEFFW Secret Santa - specifically requested to NOT be a holiday fic!
> 
> Written as part of Daniscats' TISOCSATLTSTG continuity

“The councilor will be just a few more minutes, Admiral.”

Hackett nodded absently, glancing up at the ‘young woman’ as he continued to wait in the chair where he’d spent the last twenty minutes.

His companion, Commander Blair, shifted restlessly in the seat next to him.

“Something bothering you Commander?” Asked Hackett. “This isn’t an official visit,” he reminded. “You don’t have to stay.” Allowances came easy at this point in his career.

Blair held out for almost a minute.

“Sir, I know you and Shepard-“

“ _Councilor_ Shepard,” corrected Hackett automatically.

“Yes, sir,” Blair nodded as he pressed on, “You and _Councilor_ Shepard have a friendship in addition to your professional relationship, but with your retirement, she needs to understand that the Alliance requires her to-“

“I’m going to stop you right there son,” the admiral interrupted for the second time. “Shepard’s going to do whatever she damn well pleases, and the Alliance better accept that because the krogan, the asari, and the turians like her a hell of a lot more then they like the rest of us.” He tempered the comment with a smile, but his tone left no doubt of his seriousness.

The young asari who worked as Shepard’s receptionist looked on with interest.

“But Sir,” continued Blair in a more hushed tone. “She’s humanity’s councilor! She’s popular. Her voice carries weight across the galaxy. She should be using that to our benefit-“

Hackett snorted. “You don’t get to have an opinion, son.”

“With all due respect, sir, the Alliance disagrees. That’s why I’m here. That’s why I have nearly three dozen communiques from the Alliance parliament on my omni-tool. The time for capitulating to the other races is past. It’s time for humanity to put its interests first.”

The admiral shook his head. “Humanity first? That’s your message? It’s almost worth it to me to let you say that to her to just to watch her throw you off the balcony.”

“The councilor needs to be reminded that she represents humanity’s interests, not Thessia’s!” Insisted Blair.

“Humanity needs to be reminded that if it ever feels uppity, that Earth still imports nearly half of her food, and that the Citadel Fleet is parked in the Sol system.”

“The Alliance makes up forty percent of the Citadel Fleet!”

“And the turians, asari, salarians, and quarians make up the rest. I’m certain that they’d all be very interested in hearing more about your ‘aliens come second’ initiative.”

“Admiral, I’ll be frank. The Alliance has been patient with Councilor Shepard, but it might be time for her to step down. That way humanity’s councilor would actually _be_ humanity’s councilor.”

“You might have wanted to bring that up before she was re-elected. Again.” Hackett feigned thoughtfulness. “How many five year terms is that now? Six? Seven?”

“Eight, and her unexpected longevity is something humanity should have been informed of before she ran the first time.”

Hackett shrugged. “They know now. Doesn’t seem to make much of a difference. She was elected with what, a seventy percent margin?”

“That’s not the point, Admiral. In fact-“

“Councilor Shepard will see you now,” interrupted the receptionist. “Unless you’d like to continue your discussion?”

Hackett smiled as he rose. “As tempting as that might be, I think we’ll see the councilor now.” He paused as he reached the receptionist’s desk. “And how are you, Nythia? Still trying to convince your mother to let you join a huntress squad?”

“She’ll never let me,” the young asari pouted. “She always has one more restriction. ‘Finish your doctorate,’ or ‘wait until I’m a matriarch so I can help with your kids when you’re away.’” She looked up at Hackett for understanding. “Glanya and I don’t even _want_ kids.”

“Cheer up,” comforted Hackett. “Parents are always protective. Even more so since the war. You’re not even two hundred. She’ll come around.”

“I know, I know. I just hate waiting.”

“Well tell Conni I said ‘Hi,’ and to let me know the next time she’s on the Citadel. I don’t make it to Earth often these days, so I should be available.”

“Of course, Admiral. She’d love to see you.” Nythia smiled conspiratorially. “I’m sure she wouldn’t mind an evening of wine and war stories the next time she’s on the station.”

Blair watched the exchange incredulously, stepping up alongside Hackett when he continued into the corridor to the councilor’s office. “You too? Doesn’t anyone have a problem with Shepard’s staff being almost entirely asari?”

“Check that bigotry Commander,” replied Hackett coldly. “Conitora was with us on Earth, and her daughter’s a good kid.” He glared sideways at Blair to make sure his message was understood. “And as far as the asari are concerned, none of them ever fucked her over like the Alliance tried to.”

“And she married one, and her kids are asari, and she’s practically best friends with Tevos…”

“I can already tell you and Shepard are going to get along famously.”

“She doesn’t need to be my friend. She just needs to do what she’s told.”

“Absolutely famously,” muttered Hackett as they entered the councilor’s office.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Shepard was behind her desk listening attentively to her daughter when the men entered.

Blair stepped around Hackett with his hand out, interrupting. “Councilor Shepard. I’m Commander Blair of the-“

Shepard never turned, simply raising her left hand with two raised fingers together in the asari request for silence.

“Just a minute Shepard, I-“ Blair paused when Hackett put a hand on his shoulder, guiding him to one of the seats arranged before the councilor’s desk.

Hackett settled into an adjacent chair with a nod to Shepard and a wink to Jacey, indicating that the youngster should continue.

Jacey smiled shyly at Hackett before continuing. “The symposium went very well, and she plans to remain on Thessia for a few more days.”

“No surprise there, kiddo. If I know your mother, and I do, she’s going to use ‘getting the apartment ready for summer’ as an excuse to check on things at the Guildhall. Not to mention she’s always happy to find ways to spend time with Alecta and your grandfather.”

Jacey nodded, casting a quick glance at the admiral before continuing.

“Mom, um, Doctor T’Soni also said to tell you that Aria had chocolates and flowers delivered to her every day of the symposium.”

“Ha!” Shepard exclaimed. “I’ll have to up my game then, don’t you think?” She smiled at her daughter. “I think I’m safe until Aria starts sending brushes and trowels.” She shook her head. “Honestly, you’d think someone as smart as Aria would know how to catch the attention of a maiden.”

Shepard straightened up, adding a bit of formality to her bearing. “How’s the schedule?”

“Well Dad, err Councilor,” she corrected after a glance at the two seated men, “You’re running about an hour behind. Councilor Tevos expects you for lunch immediately after this meeting. She said to remind you that she’s fine with anything but sushi.”

Shepard shook her head. “I’m never gonna live that down. What else?”

“The krogan delegation is on your calendar for the remainder of the afternoon.”

“Of course they are. Wrex isn’t on the Citadel is he? Is there any chance of this being fun?”

Jacey looked at the other humans nervously. “No, Councilor. This is in regards to the trade agreement with the Turian Hierarchy. They’re using salarian equipment to fulfill some of the negotiated obligations, and the krogan say that violates the terms of the agreement.”

“Nope, not fun. Got it. Where are your sisters?”

“Benezia still has classes until the end of the week. She plans to return with Mother.”

“And…?”

“Edi and Elpia are at home. Spectre Vega is with them.”

“Oh! Will she be on the Citadel long?”

Jacey grinned. “She said that if you asked, to tell you that’s classified.”

“I’m a Councilor!”

Jacey shrugged.

“I never should have told her all those Normandy stories when she was growing up.” She turned to Hackett. “Spectres are such a pain in the ass.”

“I have some experience with that, yes,” chuckled the admiral.

“Thank you Jacey. Please tell Tevos I’ll be over as soon as we’re done.”

“Yes, Councilor.” She nodded to her father and each of the other humans on her way out.

Once she’d left the room, Hackett addressed Shepard for the first time.

“She’s really growing up.”

“Tell me about it,” groaned Shepard. “One day they’re fighting over who has to do the chores, and the next they’re introducing you to their girlfriend.”

Hackett’s eyebrows climbed. “Oh?”

“OK, not quite yet, but I know it’s coming. Benezia anyway. Jacey’s so focused on school that I don’t know if the idea of a relationship has ever occurred to her.”

“She’s a lot like her mother.”

Shepard grinned. “She is, thank the goddess.”

“That didn’t stop a soldier from sweeping her off her feet.”

“Not helping,” her smile looked a little pained. “Enough of that. I know this isn’t an official visit, but you wanted me to meet Commander Blair?”

Blair stood, and again offered his hand to the councilor. “Commander Blair, ma’am. It’s a pleasure.”

Shepard looked the commander up and down without rising. “I’m sure it is, Blair. Sit down before you sprain something. We have enough ‘official’ events around here that I keep it casual when I can.”

“I noticed, Councilor.” Hackett just shook his head as Blair let judgement creep into his voice. “The most powerful elected position in the Alliance, and your daughter is your aide? Where are your advisors?”

Shepard looked at him blankly. “Jacey’s getting some practice in between semesters. In another couple of decades, she’s going to be clerking for the Chief Justice of the Supreme Court of Thessia.” She shrugged. “It’s a lot more important role than this, for sure, but I don’t intimidate her as much as Alecta either.” She gave Blair a moment to comment before continuing. “And if I need advising, I ask. In case you hadn’t noticed, there’s a lot of expertise around here.”

“But you don’t avail yourself of any of the experts that we make available to you. There’s an entire portion of the embassy dedicated to the needs of the councilor, and you don’t use it at all!”

“You seem oddly concerned that I don’t go to the embassy for help. I keep Cheryl up to speed. I talk to her almost every day.”

“So your issue isn’t with the ambassador?”

Shepard turned to Hackett with a _‘What the hell,’_ look on her face. All he could do was shrug in return.

“No, Ambassador Landry is fine. She can’t play cards for shit, but you can’t have everything.”

“In that case, I’m going to have to insist that-“

“Ooo-kay.’ Shepard cut him off. “Steven, change of plan. This is now an official meeting.” She turned her chair to face him directly. “Congratulations on your retirement.” She whispered conspiratorially. “Do you really mean it this time?”

“It’s still a couple months away, but yes. I think Earth and the Alliance have recovered enough that I can finally step back.”

“Well, we’ll miss you, and you’re always welcome to visit us on Thessia.”

“Thessia’s a little heavy for an old man, Katherine. I’ll be splitting my time between Luna and the Citadel.”

“Glad to hear it. We’ll have to stay in touch. Liara wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“I intend to.”

“Wonderful. So,” she nodded at Blair. “This is who the Alliance is putting up in your place as military liaison?”

“Commander Blair comes highly recommended.”

“Right.”

Now she turned to face Blair directly. “Commander Blair. Your appointment is hereby rejected. If that is unacceptable to you, I’ll give you five minutes to change my mind.”

“You can’t do that!” He sputtered.

“You’re wrong there. Did you have any other points to make, or do I get my five minutes back?”

“Shepard, you’ve been councilor far longer than anyone expected. Far longer that you should have been.”

Shepard laughed. “If your gonna go down in flames, make it spectacular, huh? Good for you. I think the electorate would disagree with you on that last one though.”

“You’re a councilor, not a king. You’re supposed to represent humanity, not disregard what’s best for the human race while you go down your merry path of pandering to the other races.”

“Oh, this is good. Please let me know how I’m failing humanity.”

“Your obvious loyalty to the asari, for one. The fact that you haven’t been able to maneuver the fact that the Citadel is still in the Sol system into more influence for humanity for another. Or how about the nearly three dozen initiatives sent over from parliament that you’re blatantly ignoring?”

“Blair, you let the fact that my wife is an asari blind you to the fact that I’m loyal to the needs of Citadel Space more than any one species. As for the Alliance, Miss Lawson does an excellent job of keeping her finger on the pulse of the needs of humanity. If it doesn’t impress her, it never even makes it to my desk. I also already told you that I maintain regular contact with the human embassy in general, and the ambassador in particular.” She pointed at Blair’s wrist. “Finally, the communiques that you’re carrying right now are all proposed by minority voting blocs, and in some cases individual members of parliament. None of them have the backing to withstand a vote, so you think that you can circumvent procedure by bringing them to me directly.”

“How did you-“

“My mother in law came from a long line of politicians. Some of it might have rubbed off. Anyway, the Alliance in general, and Earth specifically seem to be doing quite well under current Council policies. If you disagree, I suggest you back another candidate in the next election.”

She stood as she turned to Hackett. “I think that’s close enough to five minutes. Steven, would you like to join Tevos and I for lunch?”

The admiral rose as well. “I’d love to.”

Blair stood also. “This isn’t over Shepard! I have powerful friends!”

Shepard activated her omni-tool. “Nythia, could you please send Taria and Siorade in to escort Mr. Blair out?”

“We were just waiting for your signal Councilor,” came the reply as a pair of huntresses entered the office.

“I knew you would be, Nythia. Well done.” She stepped around her desk and took Hackett’s arm. “Shall we?”

“You coward. You’re just planning to ignore me?”

“No.” Shepard glanced over her shoulder as she and the admiral exited the office. “As a pirate queen once told me, I'm planning to outlive you.”


End file.
